


No Rest for the Weary

by CellarDoorFive



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt!Alucard, Hurt/Comfort, injured alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellarDoorFive/pseuds/CellarDoorFive
Summary: “Shit.” Alucard pressed his hand into the wound, surprised at the amount of pain the relatively small injury caused.“What?” Sypha asked, turning towards him. “What’s up Adrian?”“The kid stabbed me!”Sypha dodged just as a man lunged with his knife, and Trevor spun towards Alucard and out of the path of a rusted pike.“He stabbed you?! Now that’s just plain rude; this place has awful service.”





	No Rest for the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly to get to write some dialogue for these characters, the show is a goldmine of good stuff!

“Is that…?”

“No.”

“Oh, come on Alucard. Don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

“It’s a bad idea, and you know it.”

“A hot meal, something to drink – a warm bed,” Trevor gesticulated towards the inn now clearly visible further along the curving road they were walking down. “How does that translate to a bad idea?”

“Belmont, witch – vampire,” Alucard gestured to all three of them, raising an eyebrow. “We are not exactly the most welcome group of travelers out there.”

“We’re a cold group of travelers!” Trevor protested, only slowing his quick stride to avoid walking into Alucard who had sped past him to cut him off.

“It’s an unnecessary risk.”

“I say it’s a fair one.”

Alucard snarled and stepped closer to Trevor, loosely gripping the front of his shirt.

“You’re like a reverse ouroboros Belmont; you’ve got your head stuck as for up your own ass as it will go.”

“Oh please, if anyone wants to get close to this ass it’s—”

“Come on guys, get a grip. This isn’t a fucking limbo competition,” interrupted Sypha, squeezing in between them and taking them both by the arm. “Let’s see the place before we judge it – a warm meal sounds amazing – but let’s be careful.”

“You heard her,” said Trevor, starting down the road again and pulling the others with him. “A warm bed and some pissy beer, here we come!”

“Can’t wait,” Alucard muttered, studying the shabby village they were walking into with weary eyes.

As they got closer to the inn Alucard realized that it was silent – unnaturally so for a merrily lit inn during evening hours. Trevor didn’t seem to share his apprehension, however, and he flung the door open and stepped inside as soon as they reached the building. They hadn’t seen any other travelers for a while, and the few locals they’d chanced upon had been downright hostile, so as the room quieted down Alucard’s apprehension rose.

 “Ahem,” Trevor cleared his throat, surveying the sour faces of the men and women gathered in the inn, and turned towards the woman behind the bar. “A room for three and dinner for two, if you would be so kind.”

The silence grew even more oppressive, and the woman stared at the newcomers just as coldly as all her patrons.

“Okay, let’s try that again why don’t we.”

Trevor moved towards the bar, Sypha trailing behind him. Alucard drew back against one of the walls by the door, trying to keep everyone in sight; this was no place to let your guard down. In the corner closest to him a couple of youths sat, looking miserable, but at least they seemed further from violence than the rugged adults that occupied the rest of the room – including a tired-looking priest.

“Hello,” Trevor leaned against the bar right in front of the woman, smiling intensely. “What does a guy have to do around here to get a beer?”

 “Fuck off.”

“That seems a bit counter-productive.”

“Scram! If you know what’s good for you.”

“I usually get told I know no such thing.”

One of the men stood up. “Shut your mouth, Vera. They’re your guests; let’s serve them well.”

As if the man had broken a spell a lot of people started to move at the same time. The ones closest to the door stood up and moved to block the way out as the rest drew weapons and advanced on the pair at the bar. Alucard drew further into the corner occupied by the youths, and Sypha and Trevor moved so they had their back against each other.

“Hey now,” Trevor drew his whip, but held both his hands up to appear less threatening. “Robbing us, really? If we all calm down nobody has to get hurt. We don’t want a fight.”

A knife flew across the room and lodged itself into the bar beside Trevor, vibrating slightly from the force of the throw.

“I think we should leave. Now.” Sypha pulled Trevor towards the door.

“But… A warm bed!”

“Get your priorities straight, Belmont,” said Alucard, baring his teeth in a growl. It was only when a sudden silence descended upon the whole room that he realized what he'd done — what he’d revealed.

“They brought a vampire into our village!” One shrill voice pierced the silence, only for the room to burst into sudden commotion once again.

“Begone, demon!”

Alucard moved from his position close to the wall but only got a couple of steps towards the door before a sharp pain spiked in his side. “Wha—?” As he looked down he saw the tip of a knife poking out of his white shirt, just below his ribcage. “Oh, you got to be kidding me.”

As he turned around the kid that had stabbed him drew his knife back, fear written clear across his face. The tugging sensation in his side almost made Alucard stumble, but he managed to remain still. The whole group of youths had risen to their feet, and as the kid with the bloody knife backed away they all scampered towards the adults that were advancing on Trevor and Sypha.

“Shit.” Alucard pressed his hand into the wound, surprised at the amount of pain the relatively small injury caused.

“What?” Sypha asked, turning towards him. “What’s up Adrian?”

“The kid stabbed me!”

Sypha dodged just as a man lunged with his knife, and Trevor spun towards Alucard and out of the path of a rusted pike.

“He stabbed you?! Now that’s just plain rude; this place has awful service.”

“Are you okay?” Sypha craned her head, obviously trying to get a better look at him over her shoulder.

“It’s not a big deal, he only— hng…” Alucard suddenly hunched over with a surprised look on his face, clutching harder at his stomach; blood welled up from between his fingers.

“Hah!” The kid that had stabbed Alucard gleefully waved his dagger in the air from behind a priest who smiled with pride. “That’s what you get, you unholy—”

The kid was interrupted as Trevor’s whip snagged the knife from his hand, sending it flying back towards him as he caught it with practiced ease. Trevor cast a glance on the hilt and sucked in a sharp breath.

 “A blessed knife? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“We’re leaving.” Sypha snatched the blade from Trevor and continued towards the door, slinging Alucard’s arm over her shoulder as she passed him.

“You heard the lady,” said Trevor as he moved up in front of them. “Let us through.”

“God will punish those that—”

The sudden roar of fire filled the whole room, and the people blocking the door stumbled backward to avoid getting burnt. As soon as the way was clear the trio burst back out into the night, Trevor taking Alucard’s other arm, sprinting as fast as possible down the road. They were followed by nothing more than angry shouts, probably due to Sypha's display of fiery power, but they did not stop until the village was far behind them nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

 

The clearing they found themselves in was small, but relatively shielded from the road. They slowly lowered Alucard to the ground, leaning against a tree, mindful of his side and stiff posture.

“How are you doing?” asked Sypha, hands hovering above Alucard’s own hands that were pressed against the wound.

“Just peachy.”

“Save the attitude,” said Trevor, squatting down beside him, “and tell us what to do about… this.” He gestured vaguely towards the wound and Alucard had to stifle laughter.

“I don’t– hng… I don’t know.”

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’? Don’t tell me no one’s ever stabbed your irritating ass before, cause I’m not buying it.”

“Not with a blessed blade, you obnoxious–”

“Save it boys. We need to stop this bleeding.”

Alucard removed his hand from where it was clutching the wound, and immediately fresh blood started pouring down his side. “You know what? That would be great.”

“Shit,” Trevor swore, immediately digging into his bag and coming up with a roll of bandages. “Here, let’s use this.”

“Thank you. We’ll just have to bind it. Since it was done by a blessed blade it’ll probably affect him the same way any blade affects any normal human being.”

“Really?” Asked Trevor, but he started to unravel the bandages without any hesitation. “Have the speakers treated dhampirs before?”

“No. But it’s my best guess for now.”

Alucard tried to keep his face still as Sypha carefully unpeeled his shirt from his body, careful to not tug at the wound more than necessary when dislodging the already drying blood. From the apologetic look Sypha shot him he imagined he had failed in that regard.

As soon as she had uncovered enough of the wound to get a good look at it she drew in a sharp breath. “It didn’t go cleanly through, huh?”

“The kid yanked it out without much consideration, yes.”

“Fuck religious kids,” Trevor quipped, but his smirk didn’t quite reach his eyes. Sypha quickly balled up some of the bandages and handed them over to Trevor.

“Come on; apply pressure. I’ll wrap it.”

“Aye aye.”

“Harder.”

“Oh, you _do_ know how to talk to a man— _ugh_. Hey, what was that for?”

“Focus. Lift him up, carefully.”

Alucard was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation, attention going from the two people at his side to the pain in his side and back again. He felt Sypha reaching across him, and the pain that came with Trevor raising his upper body slightly from the ground was hard to miss, but the rest of the following minutes was a bit of a blur.

“Alucard? You with us?” Sypha’s concerned face swam into view above him and he forced his eyes to meet her gaze.

“Yeah, I'm— I'm with you.”

“We’ve wrapped the wound, and the bleeding has slowed.” Sypha smiled down at him, and the relief in her eyes was evident. “We should stay here until the bleeding has stopped completely, and we know for sure that the wound won’t reopen.”

“Ok,” Alucard felt tremors go through his body and frowned, he wasn’t used to feeling this weak. “I guess we’ll spend the night out in the open once again then.”

Alucard could hear the deep sigh of Trevor somewhere to his right.  

“We were perfectly civilized, and for a child to stab a patron like that…”

“It’s just their instinct, it’s natural,” said Sypha. “The people here have gone through a lot lately.”

“Pah,” Alucard waved a dismissive hand. “The largest failure the human race has ever encountered was its own nature. I just do not understand it.”

“Hmhm,” muttered Trevor, lying down beside Alucard and throwing his cape over them both. Before Alucard could protest Sypha lied down on Alucard’s other side, dragging the cape over to her side and making Trevor squeak in indignation.

“What are the two of you doing?” asked Alucard, voice strangled by confusion.

“Putting the grumpy vampire to bed,” answered Sypha, dragging a bit more of the cape over to her side. “The wound is wrapped; the best thing you can do now is rest.”

Alucard could do nothing besides grunt in response, already feeling his eyes fall shut in much-needed sleep. It wasn’t a warm bed, that’s for sure, but as he awoke the next day he was certain that he hadn’t slept as deeply in months. If it was due to the blood loss or the company he didn’t know, but certain things are best left a mystery.


End file.
